This Means War
by VanCokeCartel
Summary: Cliques tend to cause drama in any school. This is a battle between the outcast and the incasts.Who will win lets meat our team leaders: Harley the beauty queen and beach babe gone skater and Alex your Captain of the jocks , the guy who can get any girl ,well almost every girl. Who will win this War, No demigods or gods. Thanks for reading I appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1 - Bite

**This is a new story. And yes i am a outcast at my High school and i am totally happy about it please leave a review of what click you r part of at your school and tell me what you think?**

**Chapter 1**

She hates that guy he is such a big jerk ! She wished she could just take his face and pound..it..in...uhuhuh!_ Chill the guys will see your upset and tease you about it_ she said calming herself down and attempting to dry her hair. Damn. If the wicked witch of the west had a twin brother ….

Meet 17 year old senior Harley Shaw. The blue eyed beauty queen and beach babe gone skater. That's right she's a skater. She has long golden blonde strait hair with re highlights in. She has an athletic build from all the volleyball, boxing and Ice- hockey practice's. Her clothes were a pair of ripped boyfriend jeans and a black tank top with a pair of white all star converse. She has two earrings in each ear one a white diamond the other red with a small hoop earring at the top of her right ear she was wearing some ray ban sunnies resting on her head with a checked green and red button up shirt tied around her waist ,skateboard under her arm. A ton of leather and knotted bracelets on one wrist. Her black red and white Aztec patterned backpack hanging low on her back.

Meet Alex Wright senior and captain of the football team. He is the boss in the school and the guy who gets all the girls, well almost all the girls. He has brown styled hair with deep chocolate brown eyes. He is extremely fit. He wears all the biggest brand names and drives a huge Chevrolet truck he got for his birthday. His best friends are Jason, Percy and Frank. They as expected has the prettiest girls in school as theirs. He is dating Drew the queen bee of the school. Percy's got Annabeth, Jason has Piper and Frank has Hazel. Perfect.

"What the hell happened to you?" Thalia asked Harley from the group of guys standing outside.

At this stage of the race Thalia was Harley's best friend.

"Let's just say a certain Dooshe decided I wasn't clean enough…" Harley sighed.

"More like dirty enough. "Connor Stoll said.

"Really Connor, really? You want me to hit you?" she asked him holding her fist up.

"ppfffmmmppfft." She turned on her heels towards the sound of snickering. When she turned around she was looking at the face's og the guys that just sprayed her with dirty road water.

"Well if it isn't the Arsenal of asshole's themselves." Harley snapped.

"Oh..oh my… dude you soaked her!" Percy got out in between his laughs as he was brushing away others were too busy laughing to notice her walking up to them. Once she stood right in front of them she gave a mischievous grin.

"Wh,what she smiling about?" Frank asked. Everyone looking confused. She started to shake her wet hair and clothes like a dog drying herself of splattering them with the dirty road water. She had the same evil grin on her face as when she started.

"Ahhhwww .No ,that's nasty." Alex said.

"Man that's just wrong!" Jason said the others were too shocked to speak. She flipped her hair dramatically as she turned around like a supermodel. She looked over her shoulder and blew a fake kiss and gave a wink at the stunned faces and sashayed back to the rest of her friends who were laughing their heads off.

It was hard to look hot with wet drain water hair smudged eye-liner and mascara but somehow Harley pulled it off. The bunch of guys watched her sashaying back to her group and giving high five's. They went inside full of drain water splatters on their clothes.

* * *

**Inside**

"Oh baby … Wait what the hell?" Drew was about to throw herself onto Alex when she saw he was wet.

"Why are you wet?" She asked.

"Long story short don't mess with outcasts." Percy said staring into Annabeth's eyes dreamily.

"Why?" Drew asked.

"'Cause they bite back that's why." Alex said. He gave Drew a peck on the lips and walked to his first class drama.

As usual the place was a mess with Mr.D passed out in his chair the twins ,some of Harley's buddies ,were drawing on his hands and some other kids Alex didn't know were throwing each other with foam rocks. He walks to the back of the class were he usually sat , that's if he bothered to show up, but only to see his seat was taken.

He walked over to the girl ,who practically ruined his day this morning,were she was sitting with her earphones in and her converse on the table. He shove's her feet of the table and she sits up straight glaring at him taking her earphones out.

"What was that for?" she asked half screaming it.

"This is my seat!" he snapped back.

"Uh no, its not." She replied giving him a look like she's pointing out it's obvious.

"Why isn't it?" He fires back at her glaring.

"Cause you were never here to sit in it." She said in a mocking low tone supposed to be Alex's voice. He growls at her clenching his fist. She just roll's her eyes and puts her earphones back in and gives a little wave shoowing Alex off as she got lost in her music again.

* * *

**I need at least 3 reviews if you want me to carry on with the story. Your probably thinking 'is she blackmailing me?' .Yes , yes dear reader i am. Lol enjoy your live's ! YOLO . lol bye remember tell me in wich clik you are and review or no more story Mwahahaha *JOKESS* ;) :D**

**writerwitha1000dreams **


	2. Chapter 2 - You'de MAN!

**A/N: Heyyyy pEopLe what up ? I am siked I got two reviews awesome and I'm in my schools choir its crazy! Like I know! Yeah but here enjoy and brace youselve's…**

******Chapter 2:**

Alex's day was mostly uneventful. The most exciting things so far was splashing that weirdo ,Harley, and when Mr.D woke up with the skeletal system drawn on his arms legs and face with indications on which bones it is thanks to some of Harley's friends the Stolls.

Last period he had Greek Mythology with all the guys and their girlfriends which includes Him, Drew, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel. It was one of his favourite subjects and Mr. Burner was always trying to make it fun. It was the only subject he wasn't almost failing all the time. In between football practice and having Drew as a girlfriend whilst still trying to be every girls dream guy he was having a hard time spending the last bit's of his energy on homework assignments . Instead he will play Call of Duty: Black Ops.

Alex wasn't the only one couldn't wait for last period it was the class Harley had with all her friends the Stolls, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Calypso, Grover, Juniper, Will and Reyna , even though Reyna likes Roman mythology more it was her only chance at having a period with all her friends . Today they were doing a debate about the Titan war obviously Harley and her friends against Alex and his friends. Harley's team being the "Gods" and Alex and his cromies being the "Titans".

* * *

So for a couple of arguments everything was going smooth until some dip shit on Alex's side through a paper ball against Thalia which turned into a full on war in a matter of seconds, with Thalia beating the guy's face into a pulp.

Harley was screaming at Alex things like "You're a nest of narcissists! Look at what you did?" shoving him with her one hand that wasn't balled up in a fist. It looked like Thalia wasn't the only one who was going to punch someone today.

He replied by saying, "What I did? It's your friend beating up my friend! That reminds me tell her to stop?!"

"And if I don't want to?!-" she screams back and then looks at Thalia ,cupping her one hand over her mouth and lifts her other fist into the air, screaming,"Go Thalia smash him! You'de MAN!"

"He's our star player!" he says pleadingly.

" Oh my God's! Is that Jason?-" She looks at the limp body ,squinting ,"-Wow poor him, his girlfriend isn't even helping him…" she says with a sarcastic pout on her face.

Suddenly she is pulled back by a hand grabbing her arm sheGlance's back making sure not to trip over something, getting out of the line of fire. What I mean by line of fire was Leo Valdez, best mechanic, in the school made little paper plane's dropping board pins.

The "Titans" retreat ,the girls giving blood-curdling screams, hiding behind their boyfriends. Harley had a huge grin spread across her lips standing next to Valdez and Connor with her arms crossed, watching the result of Leo's machines, of course after high fiving him.

"Calm down!" Mr. Burner yells at the class. All of a sudden everyone is pale, quiet and facing the teacher. Except for Alex starring daggers at Harley which was trying to keep herself from smiling as she sneeked a hand behnd her back so Thalia could give her a low five.

"Thank you! I asked for a debate and I get a reanactment! Jason go to the school nurse, Miss Grace to the principal's office." He says watching them leave the classroom as Piper follows Jason out comforting her boyfriend by letting him lean on her as he limps out of the classroom his one arm draped over Pipers shoulder and Thalia muttering curses under her breath.

**Yeah short I know but it's late and I am tired. Ohh you saw the clichés yeah I was like OMS I just had to do it , I had to , and so I did. Plus you people only gave me 2 Reviews but 'cause one of you are like me, an outcast, I posted. I'm saying screw reviews it might make me happy and everything, but 2 will do! Anyway good luck for the rest of your week and I'll try and post again.**

**Peace Peeps**


	3. Chapter 3 - Pretty in Pink

**Heyy peeps gonna make this short cause I know how much you hate AN'S sooo please enjoy and review !**

Alex and the guys piled into his truck. Jason was taken to the hospital he had two very dark shiners and his nose stood in the wrong direction, so that was broken and his cheekbones too. The worst part is he got beat up by his own sister and she didn't even have a scratch on her.

They drove too their favourite diner. Once Drew and her friends arrived in her Ford Figo they went inside only to see that Harley's gang was sitting at THEIR table. Even Thalia was there, laughing about something the elfish guy said.

"Ohh Hi guys! I told the waiter we were invited to sit with you is that Ok?" Harley said.

He wanted to explode.

"Sure, just peachy." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Babes me and the girls are going to the restroom." Drew said ignoring the devilish smiles on the intruders faces. The girls walk off and the guys sit down in the booth.

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Percy asks Thalia.

" I have my contacts and anyway what's it to you kelphead?" She says in an annoyed voice.

"Nothing pinecone face!" he snaps back.

"Girls, girls you're both beautiful." Harley says calmly with a sarcastic smile on her face. The stolls start snickering and Percy looks shocked. Thalia just gives her one of her famous death glare's making Harley flash another Devilish grin.

The Stolls start counting down" Three... Two… one..." at the exact same time and once they reach one everyone's head turn in the direction of the restrooms were high pitched screams come from. Everyone except Alex, Percy, and Frank start laughing like mad people.

Harley is the first too speak through tears and fits of laughter,"I think you should go check on your Girlfriends", and she starts laughing again.

Once Alex and the guys get there they find the girls covered in hot pink paint. After a while of listening to the girls nagging and trying to get them to calm down the guys go back to the table only to see some empty plates and milkshake glasses. Harley and the others starting to stand up

"Thanks for the wonderful lunch guys we really appreciate it." Harley says as she walks past Alex she pats him on the cheek and walks of laughing again.

**So short and sweet and some Thalia and Percy with their Kelphead and Pinecone face. Yeah! When I got this Idea I thought it might be longer but mehh.. Anyway please review etc. etc.**

**Apologize for the short chapter future one's will be longer .And enjoy your week.**

**From VanCokeCartel**


	4. Chapter 4 - Fight Fight Fight!

**Okay so before you all kill me and stone me to death ,I have been away for like forever because for some reason my social life decided to rise from the dead and a lot happened. It was a guy like girl story and I liked him back (Note that I am spilling my heart out to you right now, feel honoured.) but I broke it off and ughhh I'm a mess so yeah... but back to the point please don't kill me ... please ...**

**Chapter 4:**

Harley was getting her books before first period, she was wearing her black , studded and over sized leather jacket, ripped up dark blue skinny jeans and black ankle high combat boots her grey thick socks sticking out, her grey long sleeved skin tight shirt was showing her bear chest. Her straight golden hair with it's red highlights where hanging over her shoulders, she had both a black diamond and red diamond earring in each ear with a black ring earring at the top of her left ear. Suddenly her locker slams shut right after she stuffed in her skateboard for her. "What the hell was that for!? Oh wait it's you..." Harley glares at the group of girls "What do you want?"

"Well if you haven't noticed our hair is still pink!" Drew snaps.

"Yeah and...?" Harley says lifting her one eyebrow with an extremely sarcastic look on her face.

"Don't act stupid with me!" Drew snaps back.

"I'm not acting stupid, stupid, in my opinion that colour really brings out your sluttynis Tanaka."

At that point Drew loses it and slaps Harley through the face. Harley's hair covers her face not showing her expression leaving Drew with a huge smile. When suddenly you hear the click sound of Harley rolling her head, her expression dead serious. She clicks her fists and before anyone knew what happened Drew was on the floor crying. She trips Harley ,digging her own grave.

"Fight!Fight!Fight!" was the muffled sound coming from the crowd that had gathered. Harley's brain went into automatic and the training kicked in.

Harley was pounding her fists into Drew's face. Drew screaming and clawing at Harley. She throws a punch at the blonde, her hand connecting with Harley's nose but makes a painful mistake by keeping her thumb inside her clenched fist, breaking it screaming out in rage and pain but mostly in pain. Harley just growled and punched her face with her right fist even faster using her left hand to keep Drew still.

When suddenly Harley gets lifted of Drew and thrown onto the floor, her body making a large bang and she seems to lie unconscious.

"Shit Alex did you just kill her!?" Percy asked.

"I hope she rots in Tartarus." Alex says spitting on her, when he turns around to face Drew he hits the floor face first. He suddenly feels a hard tip hit his stomach and he starts to get up facing his attacker.

Harley was balancing on the balls of her feet making a come-and-get-it movement with her hands. His first punch she dodges but second connects with her jaw. Causing loud groans from the figure bending over in front of him. She wipes her hand over her mouth noticing the red smeer on the back of her hand. She decides to use the crimson substance to her advantage.

She spits in his face, causing him to cry out from being blinded with her blood. She punches him in the face making him stagger backwards. She trips him and his heavily muscled body hits the floor hard. Harley wipes her mouth with the back of her hand again breathing heavily. She rolls her neck clicking it again while saying "Ahhhgggg.. Haven't fought like that for a long time...So who's next?"

* * *

Drew was at the hospital. Ribs broken, nose broken and face badly bruised. Alex didn't know how it started all he knew was that his girlfriend got beaten up and he gotten beaten up... By a girl.

"How am I supposed to punish you?" the principal, Dionysus, asks the young figure in front of him.

"I don't know give me detention or something?"

"Well if you say so... And I strongly advise you not to pick a fight with Miss Shaw again."

"Why not?" Alex cocks in eyebrow

"This young lady has a very bad reputation and does boxing as a sport. She is also a black belt in karate and jujitsu."

"Yeah and?"

"You don't get it this girl was in a rehab centre for anger management she almost killed a person once in one of her competition fights. You're lucky she was out of shape..."

"Out of shape!? You call that out of shape!"

"Have you ever looked at any of the other trophies other than the football ones?"

"No..."

"Well go take a look all those boxing and martial arts trophies she got us. Not to mention all the ice hockey achievements. So don't shove her around because she knows how to shove back."

* * *

"Harley do you know who Alex is?" Mr.D looks at Harley a serious expression painted over his face.

"Sir do any of us really know who Alex is? I mean who is he really? What makes Alex, Alex?

"Don't change the subject Harley!"

"Oh come on Mr. D what am I supposed to do?" she replies with a pleading look on her face and large amount of it in her voice.

"Your punishment is detention for the rest of the week."

"But sir, it's Thursday?" She says slowly with a confused look on her face.

"I know, now go!" he sighs.

Outside in the hallway Percy sat and glares at Harley as she walks out of the office. He sticks out his leg in the attempt to trip her but she quickly turns around to say "Did your leg just get a spasm?"

"Ummm no I tried to trip you..." he says confused.

"Well aren't you just the sharpest pencil in the box!" she sarcastically exclaims.

"Uhhh..." he stutters.

"It would be an honour to connect my fist with your face and rearrange it for you just like I did with your friends."

"Not the fac !Please not the face! Anything but that!" Percy exclaims crossing his arms in front of his face, his eyes clenched tightly shut. One knee lifted to the protect the area that it would hurt the most

"Harley!" comes a muffled Mr.D's voice from the office.

"Fine I'll be the better person!" she screams at the door and walks of. Percy decides to yell out "Wimp!" getting an unexpected reaction, her to turn around walking on backwards bending over lifting both her hands close to her face showing her favourite middle fingers to the dooshe sticking her tongue out like a rockstar before turning and strutting on.

**R&R please? Longer chapters in the future.**

**VanCokeCartel**

**So yeah I will be posting soon! hopefully... anyway please review i would appreciate it and thanks for being my silent psychologist ****and i wont give you waffles cause like my friend once said ' I don't want your cyber waffles.." *death glare* , yeah thats just wierd umm well bye and thanks for not killing me yet...**


	5. Chapter 5 - 911

**Hey! Can't kill me no more I updated in almost a week. So here's one its not that good or long but it's here and like its the thought that counts! Lol no just read there will be a new one up soon ... I proclaim it !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo...**

**Chapter 5:**

Drew walks down the hallway trying to ignore the stares and shocked faces facing her. "Your face it's... It's..." Alex says with a disgusted and scared expression on his own.

"Well if you look at the bright side Drew you get that nose job you always wanted."

Piper says trying to lighten up the mood.

"Don't talk about my face!" Drew snaps.

Suddenly the hall way was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Harley comes walking past, a Stoll twin on each side of her they walk past the group then Harley and Conner stop but Harley needs to put her hand on Travis's shoulder to keep him from walking she pulls him back and reverse's to Drew's "group". The quietness in the hallway made the tension scream across the hallway. Harley leans forward past Conner and try's to hold back her laughter the Stolls as well. She says

"Not even all the make up in the world could fix that!" and the whole hallway bursts out into laughter.

When she reaches her locker she looks at the red stains on the floor tilting her head to the side her long ponytail moving with her and says

"Hmm they haven't cleaned up the blood stains yet." she takes the fire hose of the wall and opens it up dosing the floor with water. Everyone stands back trying not to get their shoes or themselves wet. A freshman tries to get pass in hope of not being late for his class. The geek stops when he realises that his walking through a puddle he looks at Harley. She looks at the freshman then at the fire hose a devilish grin creeping on to her face she looked like the joker to the poor guy in front of her. He couldn't move, his eyes were wide, his lip started quivering and a whimpering sound came out of his mouth, he was paralyzed by her psychotic smile. She blasted the water on to him. He was lying on the floor face first, trying not to drown when Mr.D came around the corner looking at a file. When he steps into a puddle he looks up with a frown on his face only to see the soaked freshman on the floor gasping for air whilst Harley "tries" to hide the hose behind her back. A fountain of water spewing up behind her, her hands behind her back se looks at Mr. D and says "What fire hose?" with a sarcastic fake innocent tone in her voice and expression on her face.

"Hey June how you been?" Harley says slouching back in the chair her legs stretched out crossed in front of her, one elbow on the back of the chair and her other arm limply resting on the arm rest outside the principal's office looking at the working secretary, June's response was a blank face looking up at Harley and then returning to work.

"Ya know I heard about your mom, June. It's a shame she was a really lovely lady..." Harley replies in a very calm tone. June glares at Harley when suddenly two freshman come walking in and sits down next to Harley.

"Hey, hey some fresh blood! So what you in for?" Harley asks the two boys.

"I put a kid in a trash can." The first kid says.

"I put a kid in a coma." Harley mumbles under her breath.

"I threw a girl in my class with rat guts." The second kid says.

"Wow they really lowered the standards with you kids." Harley says shaking her head.

"Why? What you do, sweetie?" The first kid says, making himself known again.

"I sprayed a kid with fire hose and I suggest if you don't want to end up like him you won't call me sweetie again, sweetie." She says sitting straight up glaring at the kid.

"You can go in now Miss Shaw." June interrupts

"Thanks June you're a sweetheart." she gets up and go's into the office leaving the two freshman filled with fear.

**Thanks yeah it's weird... So what ? **

**I got problems. **

**You got problems. **

**Me casa your casa.**

**Oms... I seriously need a psychologist... I'm nuts man! That's Awesome!**

**Owell .. Bye!**

**VanCokeCartel**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ai Caramba!

**Oms! Guys you're awesome and thanks for reading! Like Lol I jump around a lot in this chapter and I'm not going to write about the football game but….. I am going to write about the after party. So yeah thank you so much for reviewing and thanks Guest for the help!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Drew will you like please do the disclaimer.**

**Drew: Are you like making fun of me?**

**Me: HAHAHA, Yes,yes I am…**

**Drew: UGH! *stomps foot and walks of***

**Me: Ditto to u to! Anyway Harley please do the honours?**

**Harley: Hahaha it would be my pleasure… VanCokeCartel does not own the PJO or HoO characters but the rest all hers!**

**Me: Thanks me if I was a American**

**Harley: My pleasure**

**Now onto the story….**

**Chapter 6**

Mr.D's looks up at Harley's slouched figure in the seat across his desk. "Here we are again…" he say breaking the silence in the big office. Harley looks up at him and says stretching out 'nice and slow', "Good to see you again Mr.D. You can talk nice and slow I have math right now so take your time…."

He inwardly sighs, for a straight A student she could be a real handful he replies by saying, " Detention clearly isn't working. Especially for the fact you own your own table and you use the freshman as your own personal slaves therefore I have searched and found you a new punishment."

"Yeah whatever you say sir please take your time. Remember nice and slow..." she reply's clearly not focusing on the conversation.

"You're going to have to join a school extra-curricular activity."

"Wait? School activity! What activity?" she said snapping back to reality.

"Cheerleading."

"What? No, no way in Hades!"

* * *

"Okay girls come and line up please." Annabeth's voice rang through the gym calling her friends and Harley to the middle of the gym. Everyone except Harley walks over.

"Okay as you all know Drew has been injured so we have a new recruit, come on Harley don't be shy…" Annabeth's preppy voice ringing through the gym.

"If you seriously think I'm doing something in this skirt-"she indicates to the length of it "- you're crazy." Harley clearly wasn't impressed with her long straight blonde hair tied back in a high pony like all the others, her black red and white striped cheerleading crop top sitting tight showing of her figure the skirt showing off her long athletic legs. Annabeth gives her a look and Harley walks over with a red and white pom pom in each hand.

"Come on and show us your school spirit." Annabeth in an encouraging manner her princess curl pony bouncing.

"Go school." Harley half-heartedly lifts up a pom pom.

"Come on just try ..." Annabeth says not trying to hide her annoyance anymore.

"Okay.. Woohoo go school!" Harley says in an overly preppy voice jumping up and down lifting her arms shaking the pom pom's in the air actually making fun of them.

"Great you're a natural!" Annabeth exclaims. Leaving Harley gaping at her before they start to learn the new cheer for Saturday's game.

* * *

"You don't get it. Their so dense it's like their heads was closed up with the same amount of make-up they have on their faces." Harley exclaims to Thalia whilst packing her locker her friend doing the same in her locker right next to her.

Today Harley was wearing some high wasted black leggings that only reached mid-calf, a Red and white button up knot shirt stopping at mid waist, with an army green loose button up over that and some white vans. Her hair tied up in a loose messy bun and some vintage sunglasses resting on her head and some wooden bangles on her wrist and a ring on her middle finger. Thalia was wearing some high wasted black ripped shorts showing of her almost ghost white athletic legs ,a white tank top , brown combat boots an army jacket ,her hair tied up in a high ponytail her blue highlights shining through with some Ray ban pilots also resting on her head. She was wearing some weirdly designed rings on each finger and a long necklace with a cross at the end.

"I can't believe I was like that. Huhu…" Harley pauses pulling a face and shaking her head with a fake shiver.

"Yeah me too! I mean, like what changed you?" Thalia said looking at her with a puzzled look on her face scrunching up her freckled nose.

"I guess I realized life wasn't about that kind of stuff." Harley replies sighing

"Oh no, don't you go all poetic on me!" Thalia says.

"What! O my soul how was that poetic!?" Harley says laughing a little.

"I have no clue but my brother said something like that once and now he's studying Lit at Yale!" Thalia says throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

Luke the captain of the basketball team comes walking over with his cromies right behind him. He stops at us getting dangerously close to Thalia and whispers loudly in her ear while breathing down her neck, "Hey how's it going black beauty?"

She gives Harley a 'seriously?' look. Harley lifts her hands up in surrender explaining she's got nothing to do with it and Thalia gives her a scowl before turning her attention back at Luke.

Deciding to be really dramatic she puts a look on her face and over dramatically move her finger in an oh-no-you-didn't movement and said "Honey you won't ever have dis black beauty answering you!"

Harley realizes what she's doing and put her hand over her mouth and says " OHHH Snap!"

They both start laughing and Luke and his teammates retreat. "So you want to come over to my house today I invited the others too?" Thalia says.

"Sure, what period you got now?" Harley replies getting books and her art stuff.

"Double math then gym…" She groans shouldering her backpack.

"Aww damn I got double art then drama and then Lit." Harley closes her locker door and gives a puppy dog face. Just then the 5 minute bell rings and the Stoll twins pass by. Connor put his arm across Harley and pulls her away and Travis doing the same with Thalia. Harley screams a faint goodbye to Thalia who just waves, letting the crowds carry them away.

* * *

It was lunch time and Harley was one of the last people walking in after exchanging her books at the locker. She walked in and saw a familiar black hooded figure.

"Holy Shit! Stellara, maria, Mastrantonio IS THAT YOU?" Harley yelled and suddenly the whole cafeteria went silent. The girl took of her hood and faced the girl with the bright face.

"Oh mY GOSH! Harley I haven't seen you like in forever!" she said running towards the blonde her own sandy blonde ,with some green highlights in, curls bouncing slightly ,her oversized hoody falling of her shoulder and showing the green spaghetti strap of her top she was wearing. Her purple skater skirt and white all-star's gave her a kind of sixty's vibe and the nerd glasses and bandanna tied around her head hipster style added to the effect.

"You look amazing! I see Venice was good to you!" Harley says after hugging her, Stella, and halding her at arm's length so she could see her properly.

"Aww I'm touched and you don't look to bad yourself!" she says putting her hand on her chest and then looking around at the people saying," Well go on, this is none of your business…" making a shooing gesture with her free hand.

"Hahaha come and sit with me you have to meet my friends. You'll love them! They are as crazy as you." Harley drags her over to were Thalia and the rest were sitting.

"Is that so? I didn't think that was possible."

"Hahaha you'd be surprised… Hey guys! This is Stella I met her in freshman year, we were as thick as thieves even worse than Connor and Travis , anyway she moved away and now she's back!"

Everyone was smiling and saying hi but when Stella looked at Leo he was wiggling his eyebrows at her and she pulled a face asking,"Did he forget to take his medication or something?"

Everyone burst outs laughing except for Nico who lowered his head and muttered," Grande un'altra materializzate svampita ."

"Quello che hai appena mi chiami." Stella snaps back standing up out of her sat her fists clenched by her side.

"Ooh eso es una mamasita enojada" Leo added in with a little laugh.

"Zitto orecchie da elfo!" Stella snaps at Leo and an expression no one has ever seen on Leo's face appears… Anger.

"Non insultare il mio amico delle donne!" Nico shouts at her standing up his fist clenched so tight it was whiter than his usual pale skin.

"E chi sei tu PER dirmi cosa fare, ragazzo scuro?!" She yells back putting her one hand on her hips shoving Nico on his shoulder with the other hand.

"Who should we be more worried about here?" Connor whispers at Harley.

"The boys, she knows how to fight…"Harley whispers back not taking her eyes of the figures. Everyone's heads were moving back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match.

"Puedo ser pequeño pero no voy a ser insultado por alguien que no yo o alguno de mis amigos no saben!" Leo retorts also standing up now.

"Io ti rispetto per stare in piedi per i vostri amici e mi scuso per aver insultato era maleducato lo ammetto!-" Stella points at Nico,"- Questa brutta copia di un uomo che appena assumed-" she says throwing her hands up into the air,"- ero un'altra bassa cagna vita senza conoscere me per primo!"

Leo looked at her then nodded and sat down. Nico's angry expression fell and he looked at her … blushing.

"What Nico's blushing! HE'S ACTUALLY BLUSHING! SOMEONE GET THE CAMERA! " Travis said quite loudly." That women-"he said pointing a finger at her,"- is a miracle worker."

"Oh, sit down Travis." Thalia says pulling him back down in his seat.

Stella was still looking at Nico her arms crossed still waiting for Nico to say something.

"Mi dispiace per dire cose su di te quando ho fatto anche di conoscere per la prima volta e mi piacerebbe conoscerti meglio subito dopo ci si ferma clamorosa in quel modo." Nico says still standing straight not breaking eye contact once.

"Apology accepted but I'll have to think about it. AND there will be a lot more glaring after this so get used to it." Stella says proudly and moving her hand in the I'm-watching-you motion. Nico gives a small nod and sits down.

"Okay so guys there is a reason I'm failing Spanish. Please tell me what you just said?" Will solace says looking at the bilingual individuals at the table.

"Yeah clearly cause that wasn't Spanish, sunshine, it was Italian." Reyna says sitting down slapping him over the head with her flat hand making him flinch.

"And anyways they can tell us later when we get to Thalia's house,-" Harley says putting her arm over Stella's shoulder who was having a conversation with Thalia and ads,"-estúpido." She gives Will a smile.

"Hey just because I didn't know the other words doesn't mean I don't know that means stupid…-" Will says pointing a finger at Harley giving her a smirk before his expression turns to confused,"-wait it does right?"

"Ai Caramba!" Reyna says dramatically throwing her hands up into the air and look at the roof as if she was begging for mercy from the Gods and you never know maybe she was.

Everyone gives out little laughs and enjoy what they have left before school begins to be the deep dark pit that they know all too well.

**So that was that! The next chapter will be at Thalia's house and I'm thinking of starting another story and putting my others on hold except this one, of course! I love you guys you're awesome and amazing and extravagant etc. etc. etc. **

**Here is the meaning of the Italian and Spanish (Only Leo):**

Nico: Great another materialised airhead.

Stella: What did you just call me?

Leo: ooh thats one angry lady

Stella: Shut up elf ears!

Nico: Don't insult my friend

Stella: And who are YOU to tell me what to do?!

Leo:I may be small but I will not be insulted by someone other than me or any of my friends do not know !

Stella: I respect you for standing up for your friends and I apologize for insulting was rude! I admit. But this sorry excuse for a man who assumed I was just another low life bitch without getting to knowing me first!

Nico: I'm sorry to say those things about you even when I know for the first time and I'd like to know you better after you stop glaring like that.

**Anyway thanks please Review and enjoy the rest of your lives!**

**Oh and it was 1884 words! It's like awesome … For me, probably not for you, I just wanted to share my excitement.**

**Yours most weirdest **

**VanCokeCartel**


	7. Chapter 7 - Hey girlfriend

**Ok**** so I improved some of the other Chapter's Hopefully they are better. So yeah i hope you like the Chapter and some fluff and stuff. but expect a huge plot twist in the near future... Mwahahaha. The words for this chapter was officially 1870! AMAZING RIGHT!? Probably isn't but it was for me. But enjoy the story please.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Poseidon: The only reason why Athens is named after you is cause you cheated!**

**Athena: Ohh is that so?! well maybe it because you were just to repulsive!**

**Me:People please, there is no need to...**

**Poseidon: Me, Repulsive?! At least my children don't drown in a glass of water.**

**Me: uhh guys?**

**Athena: At least my kids no what the glass of water can do!**

**Me: POTHENA SHUT UP!**

**Poseidon and Athena: What!?**

**Me: first thanks for finally shutting up and second please do the Disclaimer *2 tries to butt in* Or I ask if Apollo does it in hiqu form.**

**Poseidon: Anything but that...**

**Athena and Poseidon: VanCokeCartel does not own any of the Pjo or HoO characters...**

**Me: Thank you... Now please continue to fight till the death.**

* * *

**On their way to Thalia's house**

"Isn't it ironic that the worst school in New York's name is Goode High School?" Travis asked the group of teenagers he was walking with.

"Gimme my ten buck's?" Harley says motioning her hand at Connor.

"What's that? What's going on?" Travis says pointing a finger to the handing over of the money.

"Me and Harley made a bet, since you said that in freshman year Harley bet me 10 bucks that you would say that at least once a year every year. So she won the bet." Connor explains sighing at the end.

"Any other mischievous gamble's you two have been making behind my back?" Travis asked like he was a detective interrogating some criminals.

"Yeah I also bet 20 bucks that you would ask Thalia to homecoming." Harley answered nonchalantly.

"What!?" Thalia and Travis replied simultaneously.

"Why twenty?" Thalia asked now speaking alone.

"I felt lucky." Harley says shrugging of the glare from Thalia. 'It will pass' she told herself. Thalia wouldn't hold a grudge against her after all Harley knew too much.

"Well as much as I hate that you guys would bet on my social relationships, I hate my brother more there for …-"Travis walks in front of Thalia making her stop ubruptly he goes down on one knee as the rest of the little group stands behind him."- Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, head of Olympus industries, best looking punk rocker I know will you please go to the Homecoming dance with me?"

"Of course!" Thalia exclaimed. Travis stood up and they embraced. He lifted her of her feet and swung her around.

Thalia has a strict no dating rule but she still held hands with Travis swinging their arms and laughing at his stupid attempts of Jokes. Harley looked around at her friends, Stella was laughing at the blushing Nico where she was talking with him and Leo, Reyna and Will where having one of their friend quarrels and she was walking with Connor who had his arm draped over her shoulder carrying her skateboard for her while she was holding his hand to keep his arm from leaving her shoulder. A small smile played across her lips and she looked at Connor, who was smiling for no reason. She didn't realise she was staring till he turned his head and gave her a confused look the smile never leaving his face.

"You checking' me out H?" he gave a small laugh.

"You wish." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek." But I'm not going to lie you are easy on the eyes."

He throws his head back laughing before he looks down at her with the same mischievous sparkle in his eyes he gets just before he does a prank. He leans down and whispers in her ear," I like you Harley, I really do…" he then bites the tip of her ear. She gives him a shocked look and starts to laugh and hits his stomach. She could feel the muscle underneath his shirt moving as he laughed and blushed. She slid her arms around his waist and gives him a side hug which he returns by squeezing her shoulder.

They weren't officially a couple but everyone in the group new that they liked each other more than just friends. Connor just hasn't racked up the courage to ask Harley to be his girlfriend but he was going to do it this afternoon.

They reached Thalia's building just as the heavens opened up and it started to pore. They walked up to the elevators in a comfortable silence. They stepped in and just before the doors closed Jason stepped in along with Alex and Percy.

"Shit." was the only word that came out of Jason's mouth as he looked at the people in front of them. The elevator doors had already dinged closed and they were trapped with the group of misfits staring back at them. Leo groaned and hit his head repeatedly against the wall behind him muttering, "Kill me now." Because of the trashy music playing through the stereo's. Harley smirks as she notice's how Leo's remark was reflected over the rest of the elevators occupants.

The elevator doors opened and Jason, Percy and Alex spilled out of the elevator limbs splaying. They quickly retreat further into the massive penthouse towards Jason's room. The rest step out taking their time, walking through the elevator doors.

Thalia's dad's penthouse was amazing and in one of the most expensive buildings in New York. Once you walk in you walk in to a small entrance hall. The one wall was just one large mirror, on the other a coat rack and a mahogany table with a china vase with white lilies in. The walls in the large apartment were all painted dark greys and navy blue's. They walk through to large white doors. And enter into the open plan living room. It had floor to ceiling windows with a flat screen resting on a white table, modern white couches facing it with panel wood flooring. The black marble counter were shining and reflecting of the small hanging lights over it. They had a massive kitchen also with one wall with floor to ceiling windows. The island in the middle had another Chinese vase in the middle of the counter with white roses and a glass fruit bowl next to it. A mini diamond chandelier was hanging over it and a black double door fridge was standing in its supposed to be space against the glass wall.

They walked over to the staircase that spiralled around a large modern chandelier with dangling, glistening diamonds. On the second floor there was five large white doors similar to the ones in the entrance hall. One was her father's study, another her parents' bedroom, one hers and the other Jason's. The last one at the end of the hall was the game room. When they opened the doors it was like they stepped into a home designing magazine. They walked in facing the back of a massive pitch black couch in the L shape opposite a large flat screen TV.

The TV was on a pitch black cupboard with glass sliding doors. In the glass sliding doors there where tons of PlayStation and Xbox games with at least six different cordless controllers for each console with twelve earphone's for when playing games. The Xbox and PlayStation 4 was on the cupboard as well. There was a mini fridge at a small bar in the corner and a pool table with a dart board on the other side of the room.

The wall with the door was painted a navy blue. The roof and rest of the walls were glass, the sharp LED lights in the roof still shining brighter now because of the dark storm clouds outside. The Balcony that went around the whole room had vine plants snaking up the white walls. The garden furniture was covered by a swinging shade cover.

It was amazing. Everyone went to sit down on the couch while Thalia set up the Xbox 360. She put in Halo anniversary and handed Harley a controller and took one for herself. She sat next to Travis and Harley was sitting next to Connor who still had his arm around her shoulders. Stella was sitting on the soft grey carpet, the only thing protecting her from the cold white hardwood floors, in front of Nico where he was sitting on the couch next to Leo. Reyna was also sitting on the floor in front of Will.

Harley and Thalia had just made it to the second level when Jason came in walking towards the mini fridge. He picks it up and says," I can't handle this long distance relationship any more! Fridge, you are now moving to my room!" Thalia throws her controller at Travis and climbs over the back of the couch and runs towards the door after her brother. She had taken her shoes of and was now sliding around on her thick socks over the wooden floors.

"Come back here Jason! We are supposed to share it!" Thalia shouts after Jason running down the hall way. Everyone except Harley was watching this little scene unfold and when they couldn't hear the siblings yelling they turned their heads back. Travis was waiting to respawn but Harley was looking at the screen her brow focused.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said your friends were weird." Stella said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I know." Harley said not really focusing on her remark and suddenly yells," Die motherfucking Alien Die!" leaning forward just as the alien explodes.

"Feisty…" Leo jokes just as Thalia comes stomping in. Her hair was standing in every direction and her ponytail was now sagging lower.

"I hate brother's…" She growls flopping down on the couch where she previously sat.

"I second that." Travis says lifting his one hand in the air earning himself a punch on the arm from Connor.

"You let me die?!" Thalia says picking up the controller.

"What? Oh you meant the game, well I thought Harley was perfectly in control of the situation." Travis said his voice going higher with each word while recoiling afraid that Thalia would punch him as well. She was about to when her fist paused just before touching him. She shook her head and said, "It's not worth it, there is no use."

"What do you mean T?" Stella says slightly cocking her head to the side.

"I mean it's useless to hit them they don't learn, they don't change… Boys don't learn, boys don't change." She replies shooting and killing another alien. Making a group of 'Hey's' erupt from the boys filling the room.

"Just because your brother is a dooshe doesn't mean all guys are." Leo says with a fake look of hurt on his face. Stella slaps his leg and he flinches and rubs where she hit them.

* * *

Harley and Connor where walking to the elevator they just greeted Thalia and Travis, Travis said he was going to come down later. So now Harley and Connor where standing in the elevator alone with a comfortable silence.

"I'm gonna ask you some question's and you have to answer honestly?" Connor said looking over at Harley she looked back at him and gave a small nod a grin spreading over her face.

"Ok. Favourite city Paris or Athens?"

"Paris"

"Pizza or Burger?"

"Burger."

"If you could put more highlights into your hair would you add more red or some black ones with the already red ones?"

"Black."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes. Wait… What?!" Harley says realizing what she said.

"Hey girlfriend." Connor says pulling her closer smiling his mischievous smile and giving her a soft kiss. It took a minute for her to react but she kissed a soft kiss back. They pulled away and she stared into his eyes, he notice's a sparkle in Harley's blue eyes that wasn't there before and smile's at her. She gives him an evil grin and gives a small punch on the arm saying , still staring into his eyes, "Hey Boyfriend." And gives him another small loving kiss.

**Mwha! Love you, and go crazy and your awesome and amazing and special and and and... Hope you enjoyed it and now I'm gonna go Ice skating so bye!**


End file.
